At The Annual XMas Party I Danced With
by RebelWildOnesUnite
Summary: Kya Mendoza was not having the best month. She was dumped by AJ Styles, and was now going to a party where he would be there with his new girl. Can she tough it out, and will there be someone there to help her take her mind off of AJ? One Shot.


A few tears pricked my eyes as I zipped up the green and gold dress. _'I swear, it feels like I'm going to prom.'_ I thought, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. I was never one for a dress, so I slipped on a pair of jeans that were hidden by the length of the beautiful material. Brushing on some green eyeshadow, I checked myself out in the mirror once more. My hair was pulled back and in curls, my nails were black with white skulls on them, and I had a pair of green wedges that matched the dress. Picking them up off my bed and grabbing my cell phone, I sighed as I looked at my reflection."Don't start crying now. You haven't got time to redo the makeup." I told myself, and slipped on the wedges as I locked the hotel room door.

See, I was going to the TNA Annual Christmas Party. All of the TNA Superstars and Knockouts would be there with dates, except for a select few, and I was one of them. You might have heard of me. I was the Knockout AJ Styles dumped for Madison Rayne. Yep,I'm Kya Mendoza. Anyway, we were supposed to go, and even without a date, I was one to ALWAYS be there to see friends or sit in the corner and enjoy music. I got into my Escalade and drove to the building they held TNA in last night, except now it was set up for the party. Opening the door, I felt people look in my direction.

"Wow, Ky. You look amazing." Jeff said, hugging me. "Thanks." I smiled, and noticed AJ, Frankie Kazarian, and Beer Money in the corner with their dates and Madison Rayne. I felt tears try to push through, and I blinked hard, forcing them back. "Kya, you don't have to be here. Eric and Hulk will understand." Jeff told me, brushing a few curls back out of my face. I swallowed my hesitation. "I'm done crying over him, Jeff." I replied, and walked with him over to our group of friends. Beth Britt and Julie Moore hit me with such momentum that we almost tumbled to the ground. **"Kya!**" they both screamed. **"Beth! Julie!"** I screamed. I met them 2 years ago and we all became best dates, Shannon and Jeff, laughed at our over-due reunion. "How are you holding up?" Julie asked. "Ok, I guess. Had a breakdownbefore I got here, but, yeah, I'm ok." I answered, and noticed my 2 best friends, Christy Hemme and Ken Anderson with their arms wrapped around each other and talking. "When did they get together?" I asked. "15 minutes ago." Beth asked. Once everyone was here, Eric got on the mic. "TNA Superstars and Knockouts, I'd like to thank you for coming to our 8th Annual Christmas Party. Have a great time!"

I sat down on a bar stool and watched as the couples began dancing and talking. I held my phone tightly as I watched in pain as Madison held tightly to the one I thought loved me. She really wasn't a problem for me, until she admitted that AJ had been dating her ever since he got rid of me. Someone touched my shoulder, causing me to jump."Didn't mean to scare you." a familiar voice apologized. "I've been real jumpy lately, so it's no totally your fault." I replied. Matt Morgan was on Team Cage at Lockdown, and he's a fan favorite. He stood before me in a very nice pair of jeans and a cotton blue button down. "You look nice." I smiled. "You look amazing." he replied. I felt the blush creep up my neck. "Thanks." I answered,quietly. "Mind if I sit here?" I shook my head as he sat down next to me. "How can you sit here in that? I've never seen you in one except here at the parties." he asked, and I lifted the bottom of the dress up to reveal the jeans. He laughed and replied, "Oh." "Yeah." We talked for a whileand when the music slowed, he turned to me. "Do you wanna dance?" I nearly choked on my mouthful of water. "Huh?" I wondered, wanting to hear EXACTLY what he said. "Do want to dance?" he asked again, holding out his hand. "Yeah." I answered, setting down the water bottle and taking his offered hand. It felt awkward to stand really close to Matt. I had never even hugged the dude, let alone danced with him. He wrapped his arms around my body and we slowly let the music move us across the dance floor. After about 10 minutes, my phone vibrated, signaling a text.

"Sorry." I told him, and answered the text quickly before shutting my phone. "Must be important." "Yeah, my brother's in the hospital and my mom's updating me on his condition." I explained, leaning back into his chest. "Sounds serious." he replied and rested his head ontop of mine."Not really. He's doing fine." 20 minutes later, we were having a blast dancing together, laughing and spinning in circles. "This is the most fun I've had in a while." I told him, sitting back down on the bar stool. He smiled at me. "Glad to hear it." he said, still holding onto my hand. "What would you say if I kissed you?" he asked. My eyes widened in suprise. "I wouldn't say anything." I answered, and felt his lips press against mine. I kissed back, not saying a word, just like I promised. "You know what?" I asked, after we had broken apart. "What?" he grinned, having wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's the Annual Christmas Party and I got to dance with you." I replied, and smiled like an idiot when he kissed my forehead. "Merry Christmas, Kya Mendoza." "You 2, Matt." We danced again with each other for another hour.


End file.
